hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The thing
Shortcuts (Easy Access): # Archive_1.exe Dr. Who? I wasn't trolling. I thought an admiring page on Dr. Who would be good. Sorry. Didn't mean to upset. :Sorry. Just uhhh... keep doing stuff. — 15:08, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::I blocked him. Obviously if he admires Dr. Who, someone who honestly no one likes, than he is Dr Who. 15:11, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::Nothing on this wiki wooky is suppose to be true!!!!!!!!!!! — 15:12, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Um............. 15:14, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Ummmmmm what? — 15:16, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry but I must mention that the bickering I'm seeing every day is getting User:Stux|Stux]] 17:32, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I agree with that. — 17:33, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :True dat Stux. You guys are reminding me of my sister and I back when she was in 7th grade. And about this Dr. Who stuff, I'd go with what old. --[[Stux said on Recent Changes. "Ever heard of innoncent before proven guilty?" 17:47, 26 February 2006 (UTC) I love Doctor Who. That's a TV show on the Sci-Fi channel. —Thomas Lee 17:15, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :I like that show, too, but that's not what they're talking about. They're talking about Dr. Who, the troll. —Mrs. Christman 17:18, 10 October 2006 (UTC) guestbooks :Hey The thing, I think you might want to remove that thing on guestbooks on your userpage. New users might think thats a rule, and I know we haven't established anything about guestbooks yet. 17:52, 26 February 2006 (UTC) love to troll? :The thing, I have to say: This dissapointed me. if you "love to troll" maybe you shouldn't be a sysop on this wiki. 02:15, 28 February 2006 (UTC) ::At that point I thought I was suppose to troll there. — 20:09, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :::The thing, It's a wiki about politics. They have no time for trollers, nor do they have time to willingly let people vandalize. Bubsty's right—you'd better clean up your act, as it seems you are in no position to have a privilege and an honor like being a sysop. ::::I used to not know much bout' wikis. Plus I gave up there. — 21:18, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Really !! — 22:21, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who Bubsty just underwent a major troll attack from him. Lemme take this liberty to say "I told you so" and "I was right all along" and "He should have been blocked a long time ago". Thanks. — 12:22, 1 March 2006 (UTC) User:Homestar I've removed sysop rights from your "Homestar" account, as you have this account to use for any admin actions you need to take. -- sannse (talk) 11:07, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :Good thank you. — 21:38, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Hey I'm here,,,,,, sooooo I think what you should do is eat a compy!!! ahahahahah. Ok I'm done.Pieinbusface 21:44, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :OK {Chomp} — 23:53, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Wiki subpages The thing, you created an uterly useless subpage at the wiki. Why? You really shouldn't be a sysop, what with your inexperience and irresponsibility. — 14:49, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I thought I was on the fanstuff wiki. Sorry. — 16:37, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Da Real Deal Oky, NOW I'm here... the REAL PH! --PrincessHomestar 16:33, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Parody wiki Yes I do so why'd you ask me? Bassium! :I wanted to see if you remembered you joined. I can't believe your back! — 01:30, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::Well it's no big deal plus I've never really known you so... Yeah. Bassium! :::When's last time u were ion here! — 01:46, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Note I just wanted you to be aware of this conversation. It concerns you as much as it does Seriously. --Stux 07:03, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Anything that talks about maturity concerns both of us, The thing. Honestly, we, as sysops, decided (of course, this was before I desysoped my self) that removing your sysop privileges was a bad idea. I personally think that it is Angela's decision, and that you have gained your syopness somehow. This doesn't mean that your sysophood will never be taken away, however—I suggest we both get a little more mature for the betterment of the wooky. — 20:31, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::OK, it took so long to reply because my stupid computer wasn't working. — 21:07, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome! :Hello, and welcome to The Homestar Runner Wooky! Thanks for joining! This is a parody of the Homestar Runner Wiki, a wiki dedicated to everything and anything Homestar Runner related. (Or in our case, a wiki dedicated to listing the wrong facts about everything and anythng Homestar Runner related}. If you have questions or need any help, please, feel free to ask anyone on the Welcoming Committee, or a Sysop. I hope you'll have a wonderful time here. :Sincerely, Yeltensic 17:33, 18 March 2006 (UTC) WTF? What are you doing, man? You've welcomed an IP, let him make a userpage (generally it is deeply frowned upon for an IP to have a userpage, after all, he should consider making an account), while overlooking an actual user! Not only that, but you're nletting people create random emails that aren't even parodying! Why is it that when I leave for only about a day, everything gets ruined? — 20:41, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :I wasn't on the stupid computer! — 21:41, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Re:Hi You have to user 70 173 249 101 without the dots to edit. — 21:37, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :I think this might be confusing me a little like that one time with logging in to sign guestbooks. For instance, on the guestbook thing I was confused when you said I had "loggin" to edit guestbook, because it seemed to me that I was able to edit the guestbook without logging in. Then about two hours later I realized that this must be an instance of "Mayn't" vs. "Can't." You know, like where I can do something, but I mayn't do it. :Anyway, concerning your message, do you mean to tell me that I may only edit pages while logged in as user:70 173 249 101? That's the only thing that I can imagine it meaning, but that doesn't make any sense to me because it's obviously okay for anonymous editors to contribute. If that were the case, why would there be a feature that gives anonymous editors the ability to edit, when anonymous editors are not permitted to do so? :Note: Concerning "Mayn't, I make up words too. It is a contraction of "May" and "not." :70.173.249.101 23:30, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Blocked. I am so sick of you right now. I do not think I have ever been so angry. There are many, manty reasons why you deserve to be blocked right now. For example, you keep gossiping about me cruelly. You say that I should be blocked because I am a troll. It's already horrible to be like that, but it's even worse when what you're saying is not even real. Also, you are stubborn. You just can't resist throwing a ****ing party when I'm gone, apparently. I fine example of this is the way you unblocked Trollbrother2 when you have been REPEATEDLY warned not to. Finally, you just don;t get the fact that IP addresses cannot have userpages. That one njeeds to have an account. I have blocked you for 1 year. I suggest you do not unblock yourself in your usual stubborn manner, and just go away and leave the wooky alone. -- Seriously ::I have eleven words for you both: Stop acting like babies. --Stux 16:29, 8 April 2006 (UTC) thank you Thank you for defending me from User:Seriously. I think I should leave for a while so I don't cause any trouble. Thanks again, 70.173.249.101 15:18, 6 April 2006 (PDT) : P.S. thanks for unblocking me too. ::P.S.S. Maybe I'll just make a new user instead of leaving. :::P.S.S.S. Thank you for restoring my user page Hi im not on this wiki but im gonnajoin first can I ask you were were u make your own wiki like this? Blocking the thing, stop unblocking ips that use foul language and troll the main page. okay? I'm sick of the stupid voting thing and all that, the IP used foul language on the MAIN PAGE, the main one, first one everyone sees. i really just give up on this whole thing because theres always a conflict. — D B — 01:11, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Sysop Can you make me a sysop? You said you would. Tampo 23:31, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :I can't. I got in trouble for making everyone a sysop and Angela took away my buenicrat priviliges. —'The thing Talk' 14:44, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::Crap. --Tampo 20:25, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Haldo Hey I signed on, whats up?--H*bad101 01:50, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Look above. —'The thing Talk' 14:44, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Worthless blocks It does absolutely no good to block someone who does marginal vandalism then starts making helpful edits the next day. Also, please don't block someone for 1 hour even though their vandalism has stopped 6 hours ago. 69.208.77.150 04:14, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Admin Hey, can i be granted admin status on this wikia? RocketM 04:02, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, you can, but I can't do it. I'm not a buenecrat. The thing Talk 13:26, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Excuse me one sec. Could you please block Brian Barbera from editing Homestar Runner Wooky? He's just wasting other people's hard work and replacing it with goofy stuff. —Mrs. Christman 00:32, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Go ahead and block me. See if I care. —Brian Barbera 00:34, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Flatts the Flounder should be blocked AAAUUUGGGHHH!!! Somebody block this guy! He wants to kick my butt! —SpongeBob 20:49, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :You can run, but you can't hide, SpongeBob! —Flatts 18:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC)